CORE A: MANAGEMENT AND ADMINISTRATIVE CORE A. SPECIFIC AIMS The Management and Administrative Core (hereinafter referred to as the Administrative Core or Core A) provides project coordination, logistical support, and financial oversight for the Roybal Center and its associated research projects. The first aim of tills core is to provide administrative support and coordination among the research projects, including project coordination, administrative assistance, budgetary support, and project oversight. This will include integration of projects at different locations at Harvard and also possibly at other universities (e.g., UC San Diego) and the management of any subcontracts related to external data sources and statistical analysis (e.g., the Framingham Heart Study). Major aspects of the Roybal Center for which the Administrative Core will be responsible include: 1) staff recruitment and coordination of research assistants and others working on the project; 2) procurement of services, supplies, and equipment; 3) bookkeeping and accounting; 4) coordination of grants management services provided by the finance department; 5) coordination of and assistance in preparation of progress and fiscal reports; 6) coordination and maintenance of IRB approvals; 7) negotiation and management of subcontracts, data use agreements, and personnel matters; 8) preservation of Roybal Center records and data sets, including data management and data security support to the pilot projects as needed; 9) preparation for public releases of any allowable data. The storage of records and data sets will comply with NIH regulations and the timely fulfillment of Roybal Center commitments. We will make our data publicly available through the Dataverse project of the Harvard/MIT Data Center at Harvard University's Institute of Quantitative Social Science. We have an excellent track record with respect to data sharing, including publishing our FHS-Net social network data in the SHARe project of NIH's dbGaP program and release of a prior Facebook data set through the Dataverse. The second aim of the Administrative Core is to develop a strategic vision for the Center and foster intellectual breadth and impact of the Center. Activities in the service of this aim will include the following: 1) Coordinating a Roybal Center round table, a quarterly meeting to discuss progress in the pilot projects; 2) Coordinating meetings of the Steering Committee, which will select and monitor the pilot projects; 3) Coordinating weekly or biweekly meetings between the Center Director and Center Administrator to discuss Center progress and important administrative issues, as detailed in Specific Aim 1;and 4) Coordinating annual teleconferences of the Roybal Center's Scientific Advisory Committee. The Advisory Committee is responsible for overseeing the operation of the Roybal Center and meets annually as part of a larger annual review and evaluation of the Program Project cores and research projects, and advises the Program Project Director in strategic planning. The third aim of the Administrative Core is to assist in the dissemination of findings resulting from the Roybal Center research projects. The Administrative Core will coordinate activities in support of this aim, which will include: 1) organizing and coordinating a weekly seminar series where interim results will be presented; 2) assisting Project Directors with dissemination of results by coordinating travel to scientific conferences and preparing manuscripts for journal submission; 3) creating and managing a Center web site, focusing on presentation of findings and fostering intellectual discourse on Roybal Center areas of focus; 4) as necessary, work with the Harvard Technology Transfer Office to disseminate any useful innovations uncovered as part of the Roybal effort. In sum, the Management and Administrative Core is designed to coordinate and integrate the Roybal Center's activities and resources, plan and review the utilization of funds, advise the Center Director on the nactivities of the Center, and enhance the capabilities and efficiency of the pilot research projects.